


BeastWars_100 Prompt: Kinks & Fetishes

by Tundra (DragovianKnight)



Series: BeastWars_100 Drabbles [7]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Biting, Collars, Community: beastwars_100, Drabble Collection, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Kinks, M/M, Obedience, Painplay, Rattrap's collection of Waspinator parts, Suspension, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/Tundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight drabbles for the beastwars_100 prompt "kinks & fetishes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	BeastWars_100 Prompt: Kinks & Fetishes

**Title:** Big Cat, Little Cat

Teeth closed on the back of his neck, tight enough to hold, not hurt. Cheetor snarled as his head was pulled back, his throat exposed and vulnerable...had the one doing the biting been _interested_ in his throat.

With another snarl, Cheetor gave into his beast mode's instincts, back arching, tail raising as his hind claws dug into the ground. Tigatron pushed him down in response, teeth tightening, until pain and pleasure shot through Cheetor and he yowled, writhing across the ground when Tigatron released him.

"You all right, Little Cat?"

Cheetor lashed his tail, sated. "Never better, Big Cat."

 

  
 **Title:** Trust  
 **** **Author's Notes:** I just couldn't let my OTP miss out on this week. Obviously, the kink for this one is absolute trust.

"Are you honestly saying," Blackarachnia asked, straddling Silverbolt's chest, "that I could do whatever I wanted, and you'd just _let_ me?"

Silently, he nodded.

" _Anything_? Are you sure?" She leaned closer, her voice dropping, tip of one claw scraping along his muzzle, down to his throat. "Even though we're completely alone? There's no one around to help you if things get...out of hand." She punctuated her words with an increase in pressure that made him flinch, but he never struggled.

"I trust you," Silverbolt said simply.

Blackarachnia considered his words. "You know," she finally admitted, "that's kind of hot."

 

 

 **Title:** Tie Me Up (Tie Me Down)  
 **** **Author's Notes:** Tarantulas: always creepy. Kink: suspension

Tarantulas noticed the first time he captured the Maximal kitten. The youngster reacted strongly to being bound, immobilized; acceptable, if not ideal.

 _Ideal_ was his reaction to being hung in Tarantulas' energy web.

He had feared that the youngster's acquisition of flight would alter his response, but it only to heightened his reaction, held away not only from the ground, but the sky. Tarantulas chuckled; the web swayed, and the kitten thrashed and cried out before Tarantulas laid a limb on him.

Despite his desire to feed, Tarantulas knew he would keep the kitten alive for a very long time.

 

  
 **Title:** Coming to Heel  
 **** **Author's Notes:** Man, Cheetor is just my little black dress this week. Kink: collars/obedience

Megatron settled the collar around the Maximal's neck and fastened the leash to it. The youngster glared, but had already learned - painfully - the value of maintaining silence.

Now he would learn other things.

Megatron stepped away and turned. "Come!" he snapped.

The Maximal pulled back with a glare...until Megatron tugged the leash and sent a painful burst of energy through him.

"Come," he repeated, and the Maximal meekly, if not willingly, came to heel.

Megatron smiled and stroked Cheetor's head. He still regretted not capturing Primal, but perhaps there were advantages to a pet young enough to be trained.

 

  
 **Title:** The Rhythm of Your Breathing  
 **** **Author's Notes:** Kink: manipulation

After, whatever else they've done, she cajoles him into beast mode and settles against his side. Silverbolt sometimes looks at her as if wondering why, but he always complies without asking, sighing as she snuggles into his fur. From the way he curls around her, cocooning her with his wing, she suspects he thinks she's looking for a protector.

As if. But if believing that makes him happy...she can live with it.

The truth is, she just likes the rhythm of his beast mode's breathing, and the way she can make it change with no more than a touch.

 

  
 **Title:** Worth a Thousand Words  
 **** **Author's Notes:** gags, public humiliation, implied Rattrap/Dinobot.

It ain't like the others don't tell him to shut up all the slaggin' time -especially when he's the only one makin' any sense- but this! An actual gag, straps tight around his muzzle and a metal bar wedged behind his teeth... this is goin' too slaggin' far!

Especially when he knows the others can tell what this is doing from his scent, surreptitious glances as he alternates between worrying at the gag with his paws and rubbing himself against any convenient surface. All but Dino-butt. He's watching openly. Slagger.

Rattrap can't wait to get him back to their quarters.

 

  
 **Title:** Hurts So Good  
 **** **Author's Notes:** kink: painplay

Megatron doesn't realize what is going on at first. While he himself has some taste for inflicting pain - what good Predacon leader doesn't? - his underlings have never demonstrated much desire to become recipients of his punishments, possibly understanding that such a course would quickly lead to deactivation.

Rampage, though. Rampage pushes endlessly, deactivation no threat to him, and for the longest time Megatron thinks it is merely stubbornness which sets them against each other time and again. But eventually, he realizes there is something other than pain in Rampage's screams.

This opens up a whole new realm of possibilities, yes.

 

 

 **Title:** Spoils of War  
 **** **Characters/Pairings:** Rattrap/erm, pieces of Waspinator?  
 **** **Author's Notes:** I swear, I don't even know what to categorize this as.

The first piece, he picked up on a whim. It was only later he realized he was scouring old battlefields, looking to add to his... collection.

He didn't touch them, at first, just displayed them around his quarters. As the collection grew, he hid it away, not so much so the others wouldn't notice and ask, but because it meant more if he only took the pieces out on... special... occasions.

His latest acquisition - an entire wing, only a little crisp around the edges - now sits on his berth. It's gonna be a while before he puts this one away.


End file.
